greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Time of Death (Episode)
Time of Death Synopsis ROBERT KNEPPER AND ALEX KINGSTON GUEST STAR: Oliver (Stephen Amell) brings Sara (Caity Lotz) into The Arrow Team. Watching Oliver and Diggle (David Ramsey) spar with Sara and talk old scars, Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) starts to feel left out. The team is investigating a villain named William Tockman, a.k.a. The Clock King (Guest Star Robert Knepper), who is a brilliant thief armed with technology that can open any bank vault in Starling City. After The Clock King infiltrates the computer systems in the lair, Felicity feels pressure to prove her worth. When she gets a lead on Tockman’s whereabouts, she heads out without the team, putting her in peril. Meanwhile, Oliver throws Sara a welcome home party, but Laurel (Katie Cassidy) refuses to attend. After Lance (Paul Blackthorne) makes his case for a family dinner, Laurel acquiesces, but when Oliver shows up with Sara, she loses her temper on both of them. Nick Copus Directed The Episode Written by Wendy Mericle & Beth Schwartz. Summary Eddie Walczak and another man go into the Kord Enterprises building, wearing Bluetooths and dressed as businessman. The man coordinating them is William Tockman, who is in a nearby van monitoring everything by computer. Tockman gives them precise directions on how to get to an upper floor. En route they remove their suits, revealing janitorial uniforms underneath. The two men then intercept a courier and his bodyguard and knock them out, and Tockman hacks the fingerprint scanner on the case. The two thieves head down the stairs and Tockman tells them to stop and wait. Walczak gets impatient and goes ahead anyway, and a guard spot them. The thieves shoot and kill him and run out, and the security guards notify the police. Quentin is first on the scene and goes after the thieves, opening fire. They duck into a crowd of protesters, removing their janitorial overalls so that they blend in with the crowd. At the lair, Oliver and Diggle spar with Sara, who manages to hold them both off. Diggle finally scores a hit on her face, ending the fight, and Oliver makes sure that his new girlfriend is okay. As they talk about their scars, Felicity interrupts to explain that she has a scar as well from her wisdom teeth being removed. Oliver reminds Sara that they're having a welcome-back party for her at Queen Manor that night, and Sarah worries that Laurel will be there and still angry with her. As they go, Sara insists that they hide their relationship from her family. Oliver, Sara, and Slade watch Ivo's freighter and try to figure out a way to get aboard and escape the island. A small plane passes overhead and Oliver and the others run after it… only to watch it explode in mid-air and crash to the ground. Walczak and his accomplice meet with Tockman, who complains that they didn't follow their plan and that they were cowards for not waiting. When Walczak demands their payment for bringing Tockman the device that he stole, he flies into a fury and stabs Walczak with the minute hand from a clock. The Lances arrive at Queen Manor and Oliver and Thea are there to greet them. Roy is there with Sin, who sees Sara and runs to hug her. She then hastily claims that she has never met Sara before and claims that she's just glad to see anyone back from the dead. Meanwhile, Oliver tries to call Laurel and invite her again to the party, but she's busy drinking and ignores her phone. Quentin comes over and apologizes to Oliver, admitting that he was hard on him when he came back from being shipwrecked and he was wrong to do so. Moira is talking with Dinah and Oliver approaches her privately afterward. He wonders why she's there when he's vowed not to talk to her and she reminds him that he's holding the party at her manor. As Moira walks off, Thea notices them and asks Moira if everything is all right. She assures her that it is. Meanwhile, Quentin and Dinah are standing together and talking, and Dinah takes her ex-husband's hand. As he considers what to do next, the police call him with about a murder. He apologizes to Dinah and leaves. Oliver, noticing, gets a call from Felicity and figures that it's the same thing before she can say anything. Green Arrow and Black Canary go to the alley where Walczak's corpse was dumped. They meet Quentin there and he shows them the murder weapon. He also tells them that Walczak was involved with the theft of the device from Kord Industries: a "skeleton key" code breaker that can open any electronic lock. Green Arrow tells Quentin that Queen Industries was doing work on something similar until Oliver shut down the project because the skeleton key can be used to rob banks. They figure that Walczak didn't have the smarts to pull off the robbery on his own and was working for someone else. Safe in his computer nook, Tockman admiringly examines the skeleton key. At the lair, Felicity decides to start learning some martial arts. Sara comes in and offers her a few tips, and wonders if Felicity is okay. Before Felicity can reply, Oliver and Diggle arrive and Felicity warns them that Tockman is good at covering his tracks. Oliver tells her that she can handle it. Oliver, Sara, and Slade get to the crashed plane and find the dying pilot inside. Sara tells Oliver and Slade to get the medical supplies from the fuselage while she watches over the pilot and does what she can for him. Quentin goes to see her daughter and Laurel apologizes. He asks her to move past her issues with Sara for the sake of the family, and then asks her to dinner. Quentin is hoping that when Dinah is together with their family like old times, it will reignite the feelings he thinks she still has for him. Laurel agrees to host the dinner at her place that night just as Quentin gets a call about a robbery in progress at the Widmeer Bank. At the bank, Tockman is parked outside in a van as two of his thieves break into the vault and start stealing money. However, Tockman calls them off ahead of schedule when he spots the Arrow approaching. Green Arrow and Black Canary get to the vault and discover that it's empty. As Felicity tries to track the skeleton key, Tockman breaks in on their comm frequency and tells them that he's rerouted a train to hit a Starling City bus. The Arrow realizes that Tockman doesn't know Black Canary is there and sends her to stop the thieves while he stops the bus. Black Canary goes after the van in a nearby alley and throws her fighting stave, hitting Tockman in the head as he shoots at her. The other men return fire and then drive off. Felicity is unable to override Tockman's hack into the rail system. Meanwhile, Green Arrow drives up to the bus, passes it, and swerves into the way. It brakes at the crossing just in time as the train passes. Later at Verdant, Oliver and Felicity are watching a newscast about the second theft and the man responsible, nicknamed "The Clock King." Thea talks to Oliver alone and wants to know why he's avoiding their mother, but he insists that he isn't. Down in the lair, Oliver checks on the investigation and Felicity assures him that she's put in a new firewall to screen their communication frequencies. Sara is analyzing the blood from her stave and confirms that Tockman has a rare disease, MacGregor's Syndrome. Felicity checks the list of people with the disease and confirms that Tockman formerly worked at Kord Enterprises. It turns out that Tockman's sister is dying of cystic fibrosis and he's stealing the money to treat her. Green Arrow and Black Canary go to the sister's address and find Tockman's van parked nearby. Inside is a relay device and Felicity realizes that it's a trap. Tockman piggybacks onto the comm signal, hacks into Felicity's computer, and downloads a virus blowing them up, shorting out the power in the process. When Oliver and Sara return to the lair, Felicity tells them what happened. Since they managed to capture Tockman's men, Oliver figures that the Clock King will go looking for more money. He tells Diggle to have Walter deposit a large sum of money in a bank so that they can lure Tockman out. Since Sara has nothing to do, Felicity advises her to go to her family dinner. Sara agrees but asks Oliver to come with her so that she doesn't have to face Laurel alone. Once they leave, Diggle tries to reassure Felicity, telling her it isn't her fault. When he wonders if she finds it difficult to see Oliver and Sara together, Felicity says the problem is that with Sara there, there's only one thing she can do and Tockman trumped her at that. She's feeling useless and even Diggle telling her that she's irreplaceable doesn't console her. Laurel is preparing to take some painkillers when Oliver and Sara arrive. Oliver explains that Sara invited him just as Quentin comes in with pizza. They eat and things go well at first. Quentin finally suggests that Dinah should move back to Starling City now that Sara is back, but Dinah reluctantly tells him that she's seeing someone and doesn't plan to move. Sara congratulates him and shares a look with Oliver, and Laurel notices. She realizes that the two of them are together again and furious, says that the entire dinner is a sham. She points out how her father hoped to get back together with Dinah and storms out. As he lies dying, the pilot shows Sara a photo of his daughter and explains that her mother died when she was young. He begs Sara to take care of his daughter if she ever leaves the island. Oliver goes out into the hallway after Laurel and apologizes for doing the same thing that screwed up their relationship six years ago. However, he angrily says that he's stood by Laurel long enough and is tired of her blaming him for all of her problems. Oliver tells her that he has family issues of her own and that she can go to Verdant and get drunk if she wants. He then turns and goes back inside. Back at the lair, Oliver and Sara come in and Diggle tells them that Felicity left while he went to get takeout. Felicity calls to tell them that Tockman took the bait, and Oliver realizes that she's at the bank with his money. The trio get there just as Tockman's men arrive, blocking the entrance. The Arrow goes to deal with them just as Tockman hacks the bank's computer systems. He boasts that he's opened up the building's gas mains, and Diggle warns that the resulting explosion could take out several city blocks. Arrow finds the thieves and takes out one of them, and then fights the other. Diggle goes to the basement and tries to shut down the gas main's valve. Meanwhile, Felicity backtracks Tockman's tap into the computer systems and confirms his location. Oliver takes out the second thief. Diggle closes the gas main valve just in time. Black Canary goes to Tockman's location and he prepares to shoot her. Felicity follows Black Canary in and jumps forward, shoving her friend out of the way. Tockman shoots her in the shoulder but despite the pain, Felicity uploads a virus into his cellphone from her laptop. It explodes, knocking Tockman out, and Black Canary tells Felicity that they defeated him... together. Back at the lair, Diggle gives Felicity some oxycodone while Sara stitches up her shoulder wound. Oliver asks the spaced out felicity if she was feeling left out, and assures her that she'll always be his girl. Upstairs, Oliver discovers Sara mixing drinks. She explains that Thea gave her a job as a bartender because she needs work. Laurel comes in and assures Oliver that she's not there to fight, but she wants to talk to Sara alone. Once Oliver leaves, Laurel admits that she's been suffering for years, ever since Sara was lost at sea, and blaming herself for what happened. Crying, she asks Sara not to hate her and Sara goes to her sister and hugs her. Later, Sara is in the back room crying when sin comes in. Sara explains that she had a good moment with Laurel but promises Sin that she'll always be there for her. Once Sin leaves, Sara takes out the photo that the pilot gave her: the photo of his daughter, Sin. When Oliver and Slade return to the downed plane, Sara tells them that it's too late. She breaks into tears, figuring that they're all going to die on the island. However, Oliver searches the plane and finds a parachute, and tells the others that they now have a way to get to the freighter. The next day, Quentin is at an AA meeting when Laurel comes in and sits down. Oliver gets an emergency text from Thea and goes to the manor. Moira is there in a private meeting and tells Oliver that Thea isn't there, and he realizes that Thea tried to get them together so they would talk. He assures Moira that he hasn't told Thea her birth father's identity. Moira then takes Oliver to the study and introduces her to the man she's meeting with: Slade Wilson. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Alex Kingston as Dinah Drake Lance *Bex Taylor Klaus as Sin *Robert Knepper as Clock King Guest Stars *Russell Porter as Sin's Father *Curtis Caravaggio as Eddie Walczak *Tig Fong as Certo Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3337656/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Time_of_Death *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Time_of_Death Episode 14